Hey You!
by LaZyWrItEr
Summary: A Ryuki. Hope you enjoy! Just read! Second chapter up!
1. Chapter I

Look, I don't like to write too often, but a friend of mine, Fiery-Chan (Jackie ^^ Go read her fanfics! Especially Wildcat) had me get off my butt and start writing. I hate writing in the summer, especially with my laziness, so I'm going to write short chapters but I'll be updating very often.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE WRITING THIS, INSTEAD I WOULD BE TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT SEASON OF DIGIMON!  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this fanfic to Fiery-Chan for all the inspiration and help she gave me to write this fanfic! I also dedicate this fanfic to Christine and Jean, the raddest people I know. I also dedicate this to Alley Roze (it still means war!).  
  
Now, enough chitchat, let's get on to the fanfic! Please read, review, and most importantly enjoy.  
  
Key   
Dialogue= "___________"  
Thoughts='___________'   
(A/N: The ages are Rika, Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, and Ryo=17)   
  
  
It was a warm, bright, sunny, typical Saturday morning. And the tamers were waking up, one by one. Rika woke up first at around 6:45. Only to be disturbed by her mother for her photo shoot to be held the next day. Then Kazu who had to get ready for his job at seven. Henry was the next to wake up, but only because of his alarm clock that was set to wake him up at nine 'o' clock for his lifeguard morning shift. Jeri woke up shortly after. Ryo then woke up to a call on his cell phone. He answered it. It was his mom who explained she called to wake him up. Takato and Kenta woke up a little after 10.  
At around eleven, the tamers were all online. IMing friends and such. All seven of then went into a chatroom named *Reserved for the TAMERS!*   
HERE'S HOW THE CONVERSATION WENT:  
  
  
LgndryTamrRA123 (Ryo): hey you. whats jammin?  
DigimnQToughgrl (Rika): n2m, u?  
  
MRTIALARTSboy765 (Henry) enters the room  
  
LgndryTmerRA123: same here. hey henry whats goin on?  
DigimonQToughgrl: hi henry!  
MRTIALARTSboy765: I'm just fune. Hiya Rika.  
MRTIALARTSboy765: *fine  
LgndryTmerRA123: kool  
DigimonQToughgrl: thats great-just great  
  
LilKentaruleZ (Kenta) enters the room  
  
DigimonQToughgrl: hey brainless. whats^?  
LgndryTmerRA123: hi kenta. how are ya?  
MRTIALARTSboy765: What's happenin'?  
LilKentaruleZ: im gr8 u guys  
  
BigBadDfanK01 (Kazu) enters the room  
  
BigBadDfanK01: hi   
LgndryTmerRA123: hows my fanclub?  
BigBadDfanK01: good really good  
  
LeomonluverswtgurlJK (Jeri) enters the room  
  
DigimonQToughgrl: hi jeri. what up?  
LeomonluverswtgurlJK: Hey Rika! Not too much. Just chillin'.  
  
GoggleheadTM54321(Takato) enters the room  
  
BigBadDfanK01: hey chumley  
MRTIALARTSboy765: Let's get to business.  
MRTIALARTSboy765: How about we all spend the rest of the day together? We can meet at Let's Get Some 'Za! for some pizza in half an hour. What do you guys think?  
LgndryTmerRA123: definite up man  
LeomonluverswtgurlJK: Great idea, Henry! I'm totally in!  
GoggleheadTM54321: luv the idea sounds good   
BigBadDfanK01: yeah ok  
LilKentaruleZ: ok henry im gonna go  
MRTIALARTSboy765: RIKA???  
DigimonQToughgrl: wha?  
MRTIALARTSboy765: Are you in?  
DigimonQToughgrl: fine if it makes you all that happy ill do it   
MRTIALARTSboy765: Well then, see you guys later. Bye!  
  
MRTIALARTSboy765 leaves the room  
  
Soon after everyone left.  
  
  
***  
  
Rika quickly dressed in a quarter sleeved lime green shirt that says "Sexy" in glittered letters and white jeans with a light flare. She let down her hair which was just a little past her shoulders. And put on some sunglasses.  
  
  
***  
  
In fifteen minutes, Rika started walkin' to Let's Get Some 'Za!   
When someone said, "Hey you! Need a ride?"  
Rika turned around to see who it was. It was Ryo in his silver 2003 Eclipse Spyder. She and Ryo had eventually gotten to get to be half friends. But Rika still sometimes wasn't exactly a 'friend' to him.   
"Sure. Thanks," and jumped into the car.   
"Lookin' good, Rika," Ryo commented taking a look at her.  
Rika took a look at Ryo who was dressed in a yellow t-shirt showing off his light tan and a little of his well built body. He also had on some black slacks. 'Man, he looks sexy. Did those words just slip my train of thought? Could I possibly have a crush on Ryo? No way!' "Right back at ya," she repied smoothly.  
'She looks hot!' Ryo thought. 'Ryo, calm down. Just drive...'  
So Ryo swiftly drove the vehicle three blocks down and made a turn and in one more block they were there.  
"Thanks for the ride Ryo."  
"No problem."  
"Well, we still have ten minutes till the others arrive. What do you wanna do?," Rika asked.  
"How about we order a booth?"  
"Okay."  
So they both went into Let's Get Some 'Za! and asked for a booth of seven in the name of Nonaka. They got taken to a booth in the back. They asked the man if he could see to it that if anyone else asked for a booth of seven, if he could ask them if they knew anyone with the name of Nonaka; and if they did, to take them to this booth. The man agreed. And they thanked him.  
About five minutes later, Jeri and Takato arrived together. Jeri and Takato had been going out for three and a half years now.   
Takato pretty much lost his goggles. He still wore 'em sometimes but most of the time he wore red glasses, much like Henry's green ones. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a blue neckline. And cut-off blue jeans.   
Jeri was wearing a hot pink tanktop covered in gold glitter with dark blue shorts. She also had her hair straightened and down. She was also wearing a necklace that had the face of Leomon on it.  
And just about a minute later Henry arrived. He was in a lifeguard tanktop and red shorts with a whistle. He was very well built. He worked as a lifeguard for a morning shift and a night shift. From about 9:30-10:45 in the morning. And 7:00-8:30 for the evening shift. But this was only for his summer job from mid-June to mid-July.  
And a couple of minutes later, Kenta and Kazu came. Kenta with just a plain orange t-shirt and gray slacks. Nothing fancy. But Kazu came with a white shirt and a red and blue striped tie for his summer job at the bank organizing papers for the boss. He also came with a really expensive looking watch and really dark blue long pants.  
"I cannot believe I have to wear this junk!" Kazu complained, "Except the watch-the watch is cool."  
"Well, anyway, what are we going to order?" Henry asked.  
"Let's start with drinks," Jeri suggested.  
The waiter came and asked what they would like. And the tamers started with ordering the drinks.   
"Water, please," Henry said.  
"Coke, thanks," Rika said.  
"I'll have a Sprite if you don't mind, sir. Thank you," Ryo said.  
"Some Coke, please," Jeri said.  
"I'll have the same, please," Takato said.  
"Water, thank you," Kenta said politely.  
"I'll do with some Dr. Pepper, thanks," Kazu said.  
"So that's two waters, three Coke, one Sprite, and one Dr. Pepper?" the waiter asked.  
"Yup," everyone said in unison.  
"So guys, how should we have our pie?" Henry asked.  
"How about pepperoni, pineapples, and sausage?" Takato suggested.  
Everyone agreed. So when the waiter came with their beverages, they ordered their pie with pepperoni, sausage, and pineapples.   
  
  
***  
  
After they all ate, they decided to spend the rest of the time at Mega Palace. It was filled with places to eat and shop. It also had a theme park and a water park and plenty of other stuff to do, too!  
They decided since Ryo was the only one that drove a car to Let's Get Some 'Za! they all ride in his car and go to Mega Palace. So they all climbed in the convertible and Ryo drove.  
They decided to split in groups to where they wanted to go. So after a little bit of discussing, they all came to an agreement. Jeri, Takato, and Kazu would go to the theme park. Kenta and Henry wanted to check out the famous season park. And Ryo and Rika would go to the Digimon exhibits.  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I can't find a place to stop this. I might change the rating later but for now it's gonna stay the way it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time! See ya! I'll probably update by Thursday! But I'm not making any promises! And don't forget to click that button to review! It would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Chapter II

Hey yous, I'm sorry... WAIT A MIN., what do I have to be sorry for...nevermind... This is going to be a short chapter, 'cause I said so! Nevermind, I've got a lot of ideas so maybe not...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, THE DIGIMON TEAM DOES, BUT IF I GET MY HANDS ON THEM, I WILL OWN! WATCH OUT FOR UPDATES! I'LL BE GOING TO JAPAN SOON! BESIDES, I'D DO ANYTHING TO OWN DIGIMON, OKAY, MAYBE NOT EVERYTHING, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. BESIDES, I'D LOVE TO LIVE IN A MANSION...LOL.  
  
Dedication: I dedicate this fanfic to Fiery-Chan for all the inspiration and help she gave me to write this fanfic! I also dedicate this fanfic to Christine and Jean, the raddest people I know. I also dedicate this to Alley Roze (it still means war!). Nevermind, forget Alley Roze, she totally ditched fanfiction.net... So, forget her...  
  
-Sonydjsnmix,  
Won't happen again, man... Unless I want revenge, but if you don't like it, then don't read it! And don't even bother reviewing. So live with it!  
  
-jll0713, digi-girl  
Glad you like! I won't let you guys down!  
  
-PaJamas,  
I just had to write 'slacks.' If comes to your enjoyment that much, I'll write it again. Let me know!  
  
-Fiery,  
NO, you're the best! Duh! Luv ya gurl!  
  
Key   
Dialogue= "___________"  
Thoughts='___________'   
(A/N: The ages are Rika, Takato, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Jeri, and Ryo=17  
  
Also, I have decided that I want the D-reaper to have happened and been noticed.)   
  
Have fun reading this fanfic. Read, review, and most importantly enjoy! I really don't mind if I don't get any reviews, but it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
  
They planned that they would all meet together at the food court closest to the shopping mall in three and a half hours.  
  
~THEME PARK~  
At the theme park, Kazu saw a group of kids, and was flirting with some of the girls. Takato and Jeri asked if the group of kids would like to join them. They answered yes. There were six girls and four boys. The girls were Aimee Hositei, Christine Suluap, Jean Reiztub, Julie Reitztub (both Julie and Jean are twins), Marie Steltans, and Kelly Lawrence. The boys were Tim(othy) Degind, Stan(ley) Pentil, Will(iam) Dane, and Zach(ary) Harrington.   
The group of kids happened to be a gang. Not an *evil* gang. But just a 'gang-that-had-fun-together.'  
First, they went on the BRAIN-FREEZER!!!. In the middle, Jeri and Aimee threw up. They both threw up on the guy who ran the coaster. They were so embarrased that they turned twelve different shades of red in just two seconds. They kept going on more rides till time was up. Kazu had invited them to lunch.   
  
  
~SEASON PARK~  
At the season park Kenta and Henry split up. Kenta went to the Summer Sun Exhibits, while Henry went to the Winter Wondeland Exhibits.   
  
***~HENRY~***  
At the Winter Wonderland Exhibits, Henry went to the Christmas Party Time Exhibit. There he bumped into a girl at the entrance, they both looked up and saw all kinds of breathtaking decorations and on the top of the big arch for the entrance, there was mistletoe. So they gently pushed closer to each other and Henry leaned in to kiss her. Then the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. And Henry put his hands on her waist and the kiss turned more passionate, then they started to french. They finally pulled apart after the need of air. Both of them blushed to the color of a dark cherry.  
"By the way, what's your name?" Henry asked.  
"Andrea. Andrea Miller. And yours?"  
"Henry Wong. Pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasures all mine. Ummm...so hey, do you wanna hang out with me?"  
"I'd love to," Henry replied.  
As they walked along through the exhibit, they got to know each other better. Andrea apparently just moved here, and moved into a house across from Rika's. And about 10 minutes away from his.   
They cruised along through the Spring Fling and Summer Sun exhibits. They went and admired the Fall Ball exhibits. They spent so much time there that Kenta and three other people came up to them and Kenta said that it was close to three.  
Henry introduced Andrea and himself, and Kenta introduced Samantha(Sammi) Emertxe, Jon Retrilf, and Rachel Elbaroda and himself.  
  
***~KENTA~***  
Kenta was at the Summer Sun exhibits when there was this really KAWAII(A/N:For those of you who don't know, cute.) girl in front of him, so he went up to introduce himself. The girl's name was Sammi. They started talking and Kenta found out that she was with two friends, Jon and Rachel. They met up with them, and they walked with each other. Kenta said that he came with some friends and he would meet up with them in a few hours.  
They walked along through all of the exhibits when they came back to the Summer Sun exihibits, they walked through really quickly again and found Henry and a girl admiring an exhibit so he went up to him and told him it was almost time to meet up with the others. They both invited their new friends.  
  
~DIGITOWN(The main place in the Digimon Exhibits)~   
Ryo and Rika were in the town. Both had their cards for a just in case time and never left home without them. So they went through the small halls inside a large building in the town. They went along looking for some battle.  
They found a tag team that they couldn't beat, but they couldn't beat them either so after a little while they called it a tie. Ryo and Rika found out that they were brother and sister, Christian(Chris) Okcaw, and Tina Okcaw.  
They didn't mention their last names. So nobody found out that they were the Digimon Queen and the Legendary Tamer.  
  
~FOOD COURT~  
At the food court, they all got acquainted.  
After everyone got talkin', Zach shouted, "I know who you guys are now!!! You guys are the tamers! I knew you guys sounded familiar!!!"  
There was a murmur. Then Chris and Tina said in unison, "We knew that there was something familiar about you two."  
"Ryo, don't you remember battling me several years ago?" Tina asked.  
"Rika don't you remember that wicked battle we fought in that card game a long time ago?"  
"Oh, now I remember," Ryo and Rika said in unison.  
After they ate lunch, they explored the shopping mall.   
That's when they all bumped into a certain group of guys and girls.   
Some of the tamers and such had been holding hands and stuff(like flirting).  
Little did they know who those people they bumped into were. At least not for a couple of seconds later.  
  
  
Sorry to leave you guys hanging like this! You can give me a flame about the suspension, but nothing else please... Anyway, I'll get the next chappie up by Friday then (otherwise Saturday). And I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And if you have a heart, I know you'll review by clicking that little button "Click Here to Submit a Review" to your left! Till then ja ne! PE@CE OUT! 


End file.
